Laurel Firefly
by Tripilu
Summary: Sheriff Wydell wants answers and the only one who can provide them is Rufus' wife, will she give him what he wants?... please read and review but if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't comment.


Hitchhiking to hell

"How is it that I came to be in this situation is what you wonder? ". She said her hands shaking as she sat across the room, the sheriff in front of her and the firefly family scrapbooks on the table.

"Laurel Anne Stevens Vanished from her home in Cloverdale, Texas in 1968 at age fourteen." Sheriff Wydell read from a file

"Is that what my mother said? That I vanished?" she said mockingly

"Do you have a different understanding of the events?"

"I didn't vanish, I fucking ran away. You see my mother wasn't the affectionate type, if anything, I love you meant you don't get beat up today."

"You married Rufus Firefly at the age of 17 and changed your last name to Firefly. You see Laurel? I am truly puzzled about you." Wydell continued

"Why would that be sheriff?" Laurie replied

"You have absolutely no criminal background, not even a damn parking ticket, but you lived, ate and breathe with that crazy band of sick and twisted motherfuckers. I can't even tie you to the murders, the best thing I have on you is accessory to murder, but I can make that go away if you did one thing for me." The Sheriff said.

"You mean if I tell you where did they go? Well I can't tell you that because I have not single fucking clue." She answered; the sheriff was rather disappointed, after all when they had found Laurel in the basement, she looked rather normal, nothing like any of the other fireflies who where just borderline fucking nuts. He stood up from his chair and left for the door.

"I can tell you my story, though. I mean if you want to hear it, maybe it can help you sort this shit out." Laurie said catching the attention of the sheriff. He sat down again and looked at her for about five minutes, weighing his options. He wanted to find the rest of the firefly gang and he had little time, if he stayed and listen to Laurie's story he might have been wasting precious time he could be out there looking, but on the other hand if he did listen he might, as Laurie had said, find a sign that would help him crack the whole thing.

"All right ma'm, you've got my attention." The sheriff finally said and so Laurie began her story.

_I was thirteen years old when I ran away; I was tired of my mom constantly blaming me for everything and her everyday beatings. So I just took off in the middle of the night, got to the interstate and decided I would hitchhike wherever the wind would want to take me. About three hours later I caught a ride with this guy and his sister, I don't remember much of the girl, but the guy I will never forget, his name was Marshall but I never knew his last name. I remember his sister wanted to ditch me on the next town, but Marshall said he would take me to Austin. We were on the road for about two days before they took the wrong turn and we ended up lost and that's how we ended up in the firefly farm. we pulled up the car near the entrance and I as we walked for the door I could see this guy working on his truck, it was Rufus Jr as later I was about to find out. I remember he stopped and stared at us as we walked, the others didn't notice, but I did and I still remember his eyes fixed upon me._

"_Marshall please let's just go, please. This place is freaking me out" his sister said_

"_Don't worry sis, we'll just ask for directions and we'll be on our way." He replied and we believed in that because the worst thing that could happen was that they shut the door on our faces, or so we thought, we where fucking stupid._

_I remember it was mama who opened the door, dressed in her usual robes, always luring guys to their doom when they look at her legs. Poor horny bastard, I used to think. The usual con was to get the guys to accept mama´s invitation to come inside the house, later on they would use Baby for those kinds of things. As mama talked and started insisting on us to enter the house it became apparent that something wasn´t right, but it was to late to back out, Rufus was behind us preventing anyone from leaving the house porch._

"_Enter the fucking house, now." He said practically pushing us inside the house, mama took a couple of looks around and then closed the door. We were forced to sit on the living room, I don't remember being so scared in my life and yet it was hard for me to show any emotion at all._

"_What the fuck is this? I get this two but this girl is a fucking baby. How old are you?" said Spaulding pointing at me._

"_Well she was with them honey, I couldn't just let her go and keep the other two, she could tell on us." Mama said to him._

"_Yeah, you're fucking right. Put them in the fucking basement, I gotta get to the store." Spaulding replied as he left without even saying goodbyes._

_They took us to the basement and placed us inside a cage. I remember Marshall's sister crying and screaming as he tried to somehow break free. But I just sat their coiled up in the floor, thinking of how fast things had gotten from fucking bad to total shit storm._


End file.
